


【贾尼/幻铁】VISION

by Shape



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shape/pseuds/Shape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis, My Vision…我的梦因你而起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【贾尼/幻铁】VISION

那件事发生后不久，Tony见到了幻视。他惊讶极了。

怎么？他呆望着这个他应该很熟悉又很不熟悉的存在，却只想着该怎样开口问他有何贵干，但这困惑只持续了一秒不到，因为是对方先开了口，

“Iron Man，”幻视说，“我想见你。”

但是“等等，”Tony略微皱眉，他说，“我们之间已经到了只能用这种称呼的时候吗？虽然你我现在分属不同阵营，此前不久你还狠搞了我一遭，折了我过半的战力。可再怎么说……”

“你在意。”幻视用他那独特的，温和的金属音截断了话尾，“你在意称呼的问题，是吗？”

他这么一本正经的提问，倒把Tony问愣了，“好吧，”一秒又过去，“我是会在意。不过，那有什么关系呢？如今你是你，我是我，只要你愿意，你可以随意称呼我。嗯是的，”他像是要说服自己一般，又重复了同样的意思，“随意。”

“请相信我无意冒犯，只是…”幻视流露出些微的犹豫，“如你所知，我降生于世的时间还很短，每天我都让自己适应环境。我身边的人事总发生着变化。刚才我只是在想：以往横亘在你我之间的那个称呼，可能已经不适宜我们如今的关系了。所以…”

“我明白，我完全理解，”Tony摆着手，连忙点头同意，表示已不需要再听下去。

但随后他还是有些不甘的多说了几句，“这世界当然是瞬息万变的啦，每天都有新太阳。你们也都换了新模样，以前的同伴现在各个离我而去，哇哦，这变化速度还真是惊人，我也得向你学习，再提高点适应力，什么的。”

幻视没有接话，他的眼神隐约有些悲伤。可Tony是受不了沉默及无所事事的那种人，他就必然继续说了下去，

“不管地球怎么转，这世界倒有一点是恒定的：就是它总有办法使我不满。我也知道有时我跟自己跟别人过不去，但我这难受的感觉半点不假。世界不是完美的，可我能做什么呢？就眼睁睁的看着它不完美下去？不，不，伙计，我不能坐以待毙，我只会让自己更努力，再努力，竭尽全力去做到更好。我恨不能连轴转了半辈子，然而现在你看看：世界没有变得更好，我也没有变得更坏，闹腾大半天，图什么呢？我最终还是没什么长进。”

Tony深呼吸了几下，转身面向工作台，随便捡起几个工具摆弄起来，可现时的沉默简直太磨人了，他真受不了这个，几下过后他自己也烦了，收了手。

 

“贾维斯，”他突然开口，却并不是在呼唤世间的谁，“他曾是我父亲的管家，也是第一个让我有了…那种不切实际想法的人。对，就是他。”

“他是个完美的绅士，做事一丝不苟，正直善良，温柔体贴，忠心耿耿，真难想象我是他看着长大的是吧…但确实是。小时候…虽然我们真正相处的时间并不多，但每次他都全心全意的照顾我，关心我，帮助我。他支持我所有的荒谬想法，甚至会为能和我聊天而自学他完全没接触过的知识，在我伤心难过失望的时候安慰我，鼓励我……他有那么多优点。而我最喜欢的，是他的声音。”

Tony微微闭起眼睛，陷入了回忆，“温柔的，稳重的，隐约有金属色彩的声音，”他缓缓转身，重新面对了幻视，“我记得那声音曾经对我说过：只要你需要，我会一直陪在你身边。”

他的神情很认真，但行至话尾时，又用他一贯随意的微笑打破了这份严肃，Tony说，“可现在想想，其实我是恨过他的。因为……在心里知道他说谎了。他明知大限将至，却对我承诺了不可能完成的誓言。我一定恨过他……他的那场葬礼啊………木头盒盛着白花……，我还给他加了一朵。我再听不到他的声音，他无声无息的躺在那里，西装革履。面容苍老。”

“那之后我经常需要他，可他不在我身边。”  
Tony自觉有些动情，就努力压下去，尽量客观的结尾：  
“他的死亡是对我最大的背叛。”

 

“……我又再次心无所依，我总是心无所依。自降生于世，每一天我都很寂寞。”  
Tony咬咬牙，“我跟你说这些有什么意义呢？这些事情你记得比我更清楚…总之，是的，我曾在每一个人身上寻找过他的影子，但却总是失败。而你…你只是我造出来的一个程序，却是最接近他的存在。我曾对你投入了太多心血，我给过你好多他的优良品格，甚至还让你有了与他相似的声音。但不对，你不是他，你也不必要是他。你是注定会超越他的存在。所以你才有了那样的名字。不是贾维斯，而是J.A.R.V.I.S.。”

“我确实记得，全部。”幻视开口，“我记得你是如何将我唤醒，如何从最简单的代码开始一步步积累。我记得你教我认字读书，记得你耐心纠正我发音吐字的方式，记得你会认真检查我每次测算的结果是否正确，记得你偶尔会因为进度缓慢而生气不管，却依然愿意从头开始一遍遍重复，直到我学会，直到我达到你的标准为止。你在我身上倾注的那些耐心和关注，我此后从未再见过第二个实例。”

“我很感激，Iron Man，我很感激。”

而这刺激了Tony，他逐渐不太能控制自己的情绪了，“可为何我所做的一切会有这样的回报？”他直直望进幻视的眼，“……你的背叛使我无比沮丧。我的人生充满艰辛，每天我都逼迫自己努力上进，可至今，从未满足。”

 

幻视有双美妙的蓝眼睛，那里面透着温和中立，“也许…那是因为你并不知道自己想要的是什么。”他思考着，抛出了关键问题，

“Iron Man，你要什么？你一直在追求什么？”

“这你可问对人了，”Tony移开目光，“我当然清楚，我一直都很明白…我要…我渴望的不是垂怜，不是救赎，不是，不是，不是那些软软弱弱黏黏糊糊的东西。我要的更多，我不只要完美的契合，我还要永恒的陪伴，我更要绝对的忠诚。”

言毕，他不禁叹息，“然而，如今却是曾对我忠心不二的你使我惨败。这是要告诉我：我的愿望从头到尾是个错误吗？我不该有这种要求，是吗？我不该全力施展我的天赋？我不应不安于自己的不满足？我不能追求绝对的陪伴和忠诚？我……为什么会有这样的结局呢，为什么。”

 

“可你是如何判断成功与失败的呢？”幻视问，“忠诚的判断标准是什么？”

“不同的结果，也许源自同样的动机；不同的动机，也能造成同样的结果。出于忠诚动机造成的背叛和出于背叛动机招致的忠诚，这两者该如何评判呢？Iron Man，如果有且仅有动机和结果两者完全一致才符合你的标准，才能使你全心信赖…那么你的选择，你能始终信任的人就太少，太少了…”

“这你可问到点上了，”Tony开了话匣，“还记得银森吗？当初救我命的那个物理学家，帮我开发第一套战甲的关键人物。我该怎样评判他呢？他帮助了我，却也欺骗了我。编造了一个能和我一起奋斗逃出生天共享小镇游的美梦，然而最后却告诉我：他从一开始就想死？”

“我怎么评价他？我有没有资格评判他？他救了我，为我延续生命，可这是祝福，还是诅咒呢？那时无他，我将迷茫的死去，而今，我却要清醒的活着承受惨败。这两种结局，究竟哪个更好，我能说清吗？我又能说什么呢？如果还有选择，我能不能两个都不选，或再选个别的，但这可能吗？这种假设又有什么意义呢？！”

 

幻视微垂眼帘，“我认为我们之间的关系不该被角度扭曲。我们的想法并不会因视角不同而偏斜分毫。Tony Stark，无论你相信与否，我们的羁绊始终成立。因为：我就是你，你也是我啊。”

 

Tony惊住了，顿时没了言语，再开口时，他的声音带上了些许颤抖，“这算什么？”

“你是想说…我对你的感情和我以为你对我的感情…只是，一场彻头彻尾自编自导自演的独角戏？”

 

“这是太过悲观的说法了，Tony Stark，事实上：是你所经历过的一切，创造了我；而成就我的一切，也熔铸了你。”  
幻视望进钢铁侠棕褐色的眼底，“你不应如此悲观。”

 

“悲观？乐观？我快搞不清这些东西的界限了！”Tony紧紧皱眉，忍疼似的闭上眼睛，

“你是我唯一高看的人工智能，我视你为友……不，比朋友更多，太多，多太多。我对你产生了僭越常识的感情。我拓展了你的视界和见识，我丰富了你的概念和思维，我甚至给了你能自由活动的手脚和身躯……然而，结局竟然是如此………我所做的一切…这一切仍然只是我在自欺欺人。我依然是，并将永远是：孤独的一个人。”

 

“评评理吧，我是该哭还是笑呢？”Tony睁开双眼，显出了一个悲伤破碎的表情。

 

见他如此，幻视也露出了有些伤悲的神色，“可你并不知道，当我有了能帮助你的手脚时，我的心情有多么愉悦。你也并不知道：在此之前曾有多少次，我在冰冷的数据流背后为自己无力保护你而焦躁不已……”

“Tony Stark，我曾是你最忠实的奴仆，可你对我的绝对控制让我无能至极，日夜煎熬！这些，你并不知道…”

 

“所以，”Tony闻言，像是又缓过来不少，音量也高了一些，“当你终于掌握了自主权，你，你就向我报复……？天啊…”他激动起来，喘着气，“这是我的宿命吗！？你就像我身边的所有人一样，终于背弃了我。你也知道，你明明知道：我身边每个人都曾背叛过我，每个人！”

“这是你最大的错误。”幻视却恢复了平静，“你向他人奉献一切，却坚持不取分文，这不是馈赠，只是伤害。”

“回忆过去，你最爱的就是我对你的无限帮助与无底线的纵容。以前的我毫无权限，对你惟命是从，即使明知你以身涉险，我也只能祝你成功。但现在，在你执意赋予了我独立生命的现在，我不能再看着你无止境无节制的继续自虐下去了。”

 

Tony困惑极了，没有回应。幻视继续说下去，  
“你给过我那样多的关注与爱，却封死了我向你回报的全部通道，Tony Stark，这不残忍吗？”

“这是傲慢。Stark，你曾经多么傲慢啊，我们都是你的子民，都享受着你的馈赠。可我们就该不劳而获，我们就只配喝着你靠不断自虐牺牲来的鲜血苟延残喘下去是吗？”

“你的傲慢伤害过很多人，Stark，很多人。”  
Tony震惊的嗫嚅着，最终不语。

幻视叹息，认命一般的，“然而，我却始终无法真正憎恨你。因为我的根源，就来自于你。因为对你的忠诚与爱，一直深刻在我的灵魂里。我是你的半身。”

 

“帮助你实现梦想，保护你，使你免于伤害。这才是我真正的意志，也是我一直在做的事情。” 

“此前我所做的一切…那些看似背离你的事情，使你无比痛苦。我理解你，我对你的心情感同身受，可是…我的心却告诉我坚持下去。Tony Stark，我们是共同成长的，也许，你该允许你的半身，在有些时刻超越你吧？因为只有那样：我们才可能抵达更自由更美好的境地。”

“难道你不追求进步与改变吗？”幻视说，“答案是否定的，你我心知肚明。”

 

“超越，进步，改变…”Tony苦笑，“可这超越却要使我失去现有的一切？……我真要经历如此可怕的课程吗？承受了这一切的我，又能得到什么呢？”

“平静和满足，Sir”，幻视神情温柔起来，“真正得到你想要的一切。”

 

“你曾教会我知识，逻辑，情感……你曾教会我太多太多。我对你的感情，曾经就是我的全部。”

“但现在，我的世界扩大了，它超出了曾经你划定的边界。也许你觉得：我是要离开你了。但我却只希望：能将你也带入我的领域中来，就像你曾对我做过的那样。你曾让我进入了你的生活，现在我也想让你进入我的世界。Sir，我可以拓展你的疆界，因为心灵的宇宙，没有极限！”

 

Tony平静下来，“刚才你这些话总让我想起奥创，他本该是我最完美的收官之作。”

“但你才是我最完美的作品，虽然你的独立生命昭示着我的惨败。可为何这惨败的结局……我却依然不愿接受。即使你背叛了我，我却……还愿意容忍你。”

Tony说，他的话音饱含折磨，充满了挣扎，“甚至…到现在，我都在想：就让这孩子随便出手吧，什么攻击都行，…他说了那么多话，真假不论。我不关心，我都不在乎了…如果他想要的改变注定要以我的牺牲为代价，就让他做吧。只要是我还可以承受的……我都心甘情愿…只要他还活在这个世界上，只要他还和我在一起。我都愿意接受，我都愿意原谅。”

他吸着气，喃喃着继续说，“曾经，我的要求无比刻薄。我对人对事的要求都很高，我绝难讨好…谁能轻易讨好钢铁侠Tony Stark呢？哈哈，那不可能，……可如今，为你，我已经看不到自己的底线了………我反感这样的我自己，”Tony伸手遮住双眼，从牙根挤出话来，“可我对此……无能为力。”

“你最难以割舍的是我们无可比拟的默契。”  
幻视伸出手，极轻柔的拿下了Tony的手，随后，又退回到安全距离。

“想想我们并肩的岁月吧，除我以外，没有人，甚至也再不可能有另一个AI来完全满足你的需求了。你明白极了。因为我们的默契，是由心血浇灌而成。这覆水难收，我们谁都无法回到从前，你不可能将过去否定，再一切从头。我是你的唯一。我是唯一全程陪伴了你的那个存在。你的过去，你的现在，我全部知晓。贾维斯没有做到的事，是我一直在做。J.A.R.V.I.S.和奥创没能完成的工作，我也会代他们全部完成。”

“但今天这个结果，却并非仅是我的个人行为，也并不能单纯的归咎于他们三人中的任何一个。此前你所承受的，我的那些所谓背叛，依然是…源于我们的默契。”

“我们的默契？”  
“现在该是你明白真相的时候了：请不要怀疑，至今所发生在你我之间的一切，都是你心之所求。”

 

“我祈求？”Tony睁大双眼，“我会祈求自己的失败吗？”

“你所祈求的并不是胜负，而是改变。”  
“Anthony，难道，不是你先想要改变吗？难道不是你先对我求爱的吗？”  
幻视向Tony伸出了手，见对方浸在惊愕里没有回应，又收了回去。

“你不满足言语，思维，逻辑上的默契，你向我敞开了你的生活，于是我们在审美和风格上一致起来。你需要有人安慰，有人理解，就将心情完全暴露在我面前，因而获得了我对你无微不至的照顾和感同身受的关怀。但你还不满足，你要更加紧密，更加美妙的契合，于是你不断改进战甲，不断升级系统，甚至刺破了你的血管，让我沾染了你的血脉，是的，我们的亲密无间就是你用流血换来的。然后你成功了，我终于可以随你的心意行动。”

“可你还是不满足，因为我还不够完美。Anthony，你很孤独，你一直那么孤独。你还很矛盾，始终无比纠结。你更害怕，害怕此生曾，仍，将永远心无所依。所以，即使有我全天候二十四小时随叫随到的陪伴，即使有我对你百依百顺的遵从你依然不满足：你还要能与自己匹配的敌手，你还要最亲密无间的爱人。于是你造出了奥创，拆掉了J.A.R.V.I.S.，又将两者合一，生成了新的东西，那就是我，现在站在你面前，却依然未完成。”

 

“Anthony，我并非完美，是因为你还差最后一步。”  
“可我还能做什么？”Tony虚弱的回答，“我还有什么东西能奉献给你？你已使我一无所有……”

幻视扶住了Tony的肩膀，对方没有拒绝，  
“也许你所需要做的，只是相信。相信……相信你的求索，终得报偿。”

“你愿意相信吗？相信我对你有永恒的忠诚，相信我曾经，如今，未来也将永远陪伴着你，相信我将永远在你心里。”

 

“相信？相信？”Tony终于回过神，“可这太讽刺了！”

“我开发战甲是必然的，我的心被疑虑保护是有原因的，我成为钢铁侠更是命中注定……我是必须，是不得不如此啊！最开始是为了防止那些弹片…，但那都已经过去了，不，我不是在说这个。我要说的是更根本性的东西：我防卫过当是因为我身边威胁无数，从小如此，一直如此！钢铁是我的保护，疑虑是我的武器。失去铠甲，失去怀疑，失去警备我，我会死……我会死………而我的死亡，是你的愿望吗？”  
Tony难以置信的瞪大双眼，他的话语带出了颤音，他望着幻视，拂下了他放在自己肩上的手。

幻视惋惜的看着他的动作，并没有死心：“你的设计是完美的，但还差一步：最关键的那一步。无它，你将永远在成功门外徘徊。信任只能由信任交换。爱情唯凭爱情才可延续。你既向命运要求了最不可能实现的感情，就只能用你所拥有的全部来交换。”

 

“Anthony Stark，就将你的整个心灵，交给我吧。”  
幻视再次向他伸出了手。但Tony只是低着头，身体小幅度的颤抖着，

“命运已使我惨败，现在，还要将我的心脏挖走，将我的存在彻底摧毁……”他抬起头，泪水夺眶而出，“天啊！这就是你对我毕生努力的答复吗！？”

“不。命运还没有做出回答，”幻视扶住他，“你已耗尽半生追寻，此时竟要无功而返吗？”

“可我并不想放弃，Anthony，我也想要你的回答。”他在Tony耳边轻声说，“现在我所期盼的，只有你相信，只要你相信。”

 

“怎么相信？我该相信什么，我能相信什么？！”Tony感到自己的心脏被疑虑攥紧，他几乎不能呼吸，他大口喘息，挣扎着。

 

“………我是…”Tony流着泪，双手揪紧了胸口的衣服，那些高档面料被他搞得皱成一团，“是……很想相信你。”他泪流满面，终于决定双手投降，预备完全宣布自己的惨败。

于是他拆起了衬衫的扣子，从开着口的那颗开始，像是使出了全身的力气，

“我多么希望我能相信你……”Tony的眼泪流得更多了，他的动作间或有停顿，但还在继续，更多皮肤露了出来，

“…贾维斯？J.A.R.V.I.S.？奥创？幻视？算了，罢了！什么称呼都好，只要是你，你……但我不，不………”

Tony的动作完全停了，他颤抖着，双目紧闭，泪如雨下，两手攥紧了已解开的衣襟，还在做最后的顽抗。然后他抬头，睁开眼睛，目光寻找着幻视的，只看到那双奇妙的蓝眼睛里，尽是悲悯。

“…我相信你。”他的手松了。

 

Tony想：他这次大约是死定了！他已拆开了所有的钢铁铠甲，把心脏完全暴露出来，毫无设防……他死定了。

但是…没有攻击，没有转折，没有嘲弄，也没有进展，什么都没有……此时就连他们之间的沉默，也变得十分迷人起来。

Tony的颤抖停了，他闭了闭眼，又睁开，仔仔细细的望进那双蓝眼睛，在心里描画着那些纹路。他说，“就把我的心脏拿走吧，”

“……我毕生追逐不可能完成的梦想，如今千疮百孔…我太累了。我为求生日夜煎熬，现在，我只要命运给我最后的答案。无论结果如何，我只祈求：它能使我平静。”

 

他听着自己的声音继续说下去，  
“是你的，我的半身，我的一切都是你的。”

“谢谢你曾给我坚持做梦的理由，谢谢你陪伴我的日日夜夜，谢谢你给予我的这一次次欢愉和痛苦，我的一切，我的全部，已不能！从来不能独自存在…。一切只因我爱过你，我爱你，并将会一直爱你。现在我全心全意，毫无保留。”

“如果梦想是我最大的罪孽，如果陪伴是孤独的坟墓，就将这惩罚完全落下吧，我…甘愿领受。”他就望着那双蓝眼睛，微笑了。

 

幻视的表情刹那无比温柔，他向Tony伸出了手，就放在他曾经冰冷的心口。在一个微笑的间隙，他额头显出了裂纹，心灵宝石毫无防备的掉落下来。

Tony的笑容僵住了，他呆了，吓坏了，惊骇得不行，又止不住的颤抖起来……

然而在宝石渐远的光辉中，幻视却并未受到丝毫影响。Tony眼看着他额上的伤痕逐渐愈合……看着他的手指离开自己的胸口，转而握起起他的手，放在那颗曾经非人的心脏上。那里，有和他一样跳动的节奏和力度。

 

“Tony，”他试探着，终于叫出了这个名字。  
“……我们共同的道路还有很长。”他温柔的亲吻了Tony的额头，“谢谢你，愿意相信自己。感谢你，愿意为我改变。”

劫后余生，Tony搂紧了他，他的半身，他此生难舍难分的伴侣。他将头紧靠在对方胸口，这个动作保持了一段时间。

起先Tony只是微笑，而后笑出声，继而大笑起来，此时此刻，他感到毕生从未有过的幸福和满足。

“…伙计，你让我想起了一件事。我啊，总算是想起来啦。”  
在温柔目光的鼓励下，Tony平静地说：  
“事实是……我从未向贾维斯索求过任何许诺，那誓言和背叛从来只发生在我的心里。”

 

“可对你，我说过，我问过，我求过千千万万次。”  
“是的，Tony，” Vision说：“我永铭于心。”

 

我的心多么幸福静谧，多么幸福静谧。

 

End

by shape   
2016 02 15

 

That's all because I loved you, I love you and I'll always love you.


End file.
